New World
}} |extra1title = Compass |extra1 = New World Log Pose |extra2title = |extra2 = }} The New World refers to the second half of the Grand Line. The only known people to have fully explored it are Gol D. Roger and his crew. Islands within the New World The New World contains the island of Raftel, which is said to be the final island in the Grand Line. It is rumored that the legendary treasure of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, One Piece, and the true history, found on the Rio Poneglyph, are located on this island. The Yonko, the four strongest pirates in the world, reside in the New World. The New World stretches from Mariejois to the other side of Reverse Mountain. Some islands in the New World change, or completely hide their magnetic fields, which makes a special New World Log Pose necessary so as not to get lost. Furthermore, the stability of the magnetic field of an island tends to indicate how stable that island is. There are also a few rare islands in the New World that do not get caught by a Log Pose at all. Other islands of interest within the New World are Wano Country, where the legendary swordsman, Ryuma, as well as Kin'emon and Momonosuke originated from. Also, somewhere in the New World is an island with a special shop where Vivre Cards are manufactured. The Marine Base G-5 also resides here, and according to Aokiji, it is full of problems. As is later demonstrated, the Marines of this base are wild and tend not to follow their orders. Marine Headquarters was also relocated to this sea some time within the two year timeskip and after the Whitebeard War. According to Gekko Moriah, one will lose everything one cherishes in the New World, something he personally experienced. He also claimed that one shall face what he calls "The Ultimate Nightmare" there, indicating it is a very dangerous place for even the most talented pirates like himself. The New World is such a abhorrent challenge that some pirates refer to the first half of the Grand Line as "paradise" when comparing it to the second half. While the "Paradise" of the Grand Line possesses highly volatile and unpredictable weather conditions, the "New World" is even more erratic. While certain islands are relatively simple in terms of weather and climate, such as the snowy Yukiryu Island and the rainy island the Kid Pirates were on, other portions of the ocean defy the very laws of physics and nature themselves. Examples include the lightning rain of Raijin Island, the Firetank Pirates being drawn toward a giant black sphere floating in the sky in the middle of the sea, and the On Air Pirates running on air. Canon Locations Currently named locations in the New World are: *Raftel *Yukiryu Island *Wano Country *Foodvalten *G-5 *Marine Headquarters (formerly G-1) *Whole Cake Island *Raijin Island *Risky Red Island *Mystoria Island *Punk Hazard *Dressrosa *Green Bit *Zo *Flower Country *Prodence Kingdom *Mogaro Kingdom *Doerena Kingdom *Majiatsuka Kingdom Non-Canon Locations *Endpoints **Firs Island **Secon Island **Piriodo *Dock Island *Hand Island *Samba Island Unnamed Locations Trivia * The term "New World" is a reference to the Western Hemisphere (including North America, South America, Oceania and the Caribbean), which was nicknamed the "New World" during the era of European exploration. This was in contrast to the "Old World", or the Eastern Hemisphere in the perspective of a eurocentric world view. *In the anime, the New World is entered differently than in the manga. Instead of coming out in a sea of fire, the Straw Hats emerge into a storm, and effectively the Maubeugemour Sea. References Site Navigation fr:Nouveau Monde id:Dunia Baru es:Nuevo_Mundo *